


...Time to Consummate

by Endora13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossroads Demon - Freeform, F/M, Light Bondage, Supernatural - Freeform, Time For A Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora13/pseuds/Endora13
Summary: This short work was inspired by the Supernatural Episode "Time For a Wedding", but I gave it an alternative ending.Note; I do not own Supernatural, the characters, nor am I profiting in any way from this work.





	...Time to Consummate

                                                                       Time to Consummate

 

Sam was still bound and gagged when Becky arrived home at the beach house, half expecting him to have freed himself and been long gone.  In all the books, he managed  to break free from who or whatever bound him.  Of course, the real reason she’d removed his pants before she hog tied him was to make sure she hadn't missed a hidden pocket knife or other tool he could use to cut the ropes.  Now that she'd discovered that he was right- her new BFF was not a Wiccan at all but a crossroads demon, she didn't know what she was going to do. Sam lay there pondering everything that had led up to this, and wondering how Becky was so damned good at tying knots! He was exhausted from trying to loosen the ropes and from the after effects of the supposed love potion she’d been dosing him with.  A million thoughts were running through his head at once. He couldn't believe how turned on he was from being unable to free himself.  And as much of a nerd as Becky was, she knew all of his secrets, what he really did for a living, everything about his past. In some ways she knew more about him than he knew about himself.  He would never have to pretend with her.  It was actually kind of a nice thought. She could ask him about his day and he would actually be able to tell her! He heard the front door unlock as Becky returned from her meeting with the man she insisted was a Wiccan. She made her way back to the bedroom and curled up on the bed next to him. At first, he cringed, but then just lay back and listened as she admitted he'd been right about the demon, talked about how she'd connected with Sam through the Chuck Shurley books and related to his feelings about being a freak because she’d never really fit in anywhere. She brushed her fingers down his cheek, and told him she really had believed the blue liquid she’d been slipping him wouldn't have worked unless he loved her, even deep down. Becky started tracing his ribs, gently sliding her fingers down his gorgeously flat abs and, absently, slid them further down until she realized she was beginning to fondle his package. Barely able to help himself, Sam actually began tilting his pelvis, slowly bucking into her touch.

”"Oh, God Sammy,” she gasped, horrified, and reached up nervously to remove the gag, thinking he was completely disgusted with her at this point, despite his physical response, which she was sure must be involuntary.

Sam’s breath hitched in his throat. He took a few deep breaths and then gasped, "Becky…, God, Becky, don't stop”.

”"I know, I know. I'm a loser. I should let you go, and tell the demon where to shove his deal. I just don't know if I'm strong enough to- wait, what?!”

”"No,  Becky, well,  yeah, don't take the deal.  And, please, please don't stop!” He blushed a little, suddenly feeling really embarrassed as they both became aware that he was still bucking into the air where she'd already removed her hand.

“Huh?”, Becky was flustered. She wasn't sure what was happening. Neither was Sam.

“I, I- you tie one hell of a knot baby. I've never been unable to untie myself or felt so completely helpless. The truth is, it's incredibly hot!”

“"Oh, Sam!”

“"Please, Becky, need you”, it came out in a soft, deep whisper.  
  Becky was in shock but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.   She pushed the sheets out of her way and straddled Sam, slathering him with lube. His cock was so enormous she was feeling a little intimidated, but she’d wanted this for so long, and she knew she was ready. He was already rock hard and she climbed onto him, moaning as he slid into her. Sam moaned even louder. She was so petite, so, wet, so warm, so unbelievably tight it felt incredible and he hoped he wasn't hurting her. He was glad to be immobile, allowing her to set the pace and preventing him from thrusting too hard or too quickly. She leaned over to kiss him and he opened his mouth to accept hers, her tongue soft and sweet as sugar as she suckled gently on his, which drove him crazy.  She caressed every inch of him, which had him melting into her, moaning her name. She reached down to cup his balls, gently running the tips of her nails over them and he lost it, coming  hard and shuddering under her. Becky screamed and tightened around him with her own climax and fell on top of him, panting. They lay quietly for a long while until Sam broke the silence. 

"Becky, I think you need to untie me now”.    
Becky nodded silently. She hadn't actually believed this was anything real. Sam was way out of her league and she was just another notch to him.

"You want to leave now, I understand. Thank you for this. I’ll always cherish this memory.”

Sam smiled as she undid the knots and he worked the circulation back into his wrists and ankles. Then he wrapped his arms around her. "No, Mrs. Rosen-Winchester, I don't want to leave,  but we do have a high school reunion to get ready for.”  Becky was speechless. She began to sob as she wrapped her arms around him.  

“"I love you Sam.” And he responded with words she thought she'd never hear from him, at least not without a dose of the demon’s unholy cocktail.

“ I think, I think….I love you too Becky”.

 

                               -End-

 


End file.
